This invention relates to a detection system and to a method and a computer program for detecting objects.
American patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,014 discloses a surveillance method for wide areas. According to this method, a thermal camera and a radar device are utilized, which scan an area. Movements in the area are detected by the radar device, while objects differing from the environment in temperature, such as people, are detected with the camera. In one embodiment, after detection of an object with the radar device, the object is identified with the thermal camera and subsequently an alarm can be generated, for instance if the object is a moose or a wolf.
A drawback of this known method is that the detection of objects does not work satisfactorily, because it involves a high chance of false alarm. For instance, an object that is not of interest (for instance birds) may be signaled, or owing to noise non-existing objects may be detected.